LOST, A Warrior Cats Fanfic
by CStGeorge
Summary: Freezingpaw lives a somewhat happy life in Streamclan, until a life-shattering revelation turns his life upside down. Cast out, in the wild, with only himself, will he someday claim what is rightfully his?
1. Allegiances

Helloo! My first fanfic is finally starting to come out!

**Quiet, you.**

No. Review and enjoy!

_**Clans-**_

_**STREAMCLAN**_

LEADER: Riverstar

DEPUTY: Pinesplinter

MEDECINE CAT: Fernquiver

Warriors: Flintfoot, Blackwing, Earthclaw, Wingwasp, Featherpelt, Cherryblaze, Burnheart, Icetail, Streameye, Waveclaw, Flamewhisker, Bluepelt, Windshine, Whitefeather, Heartwing.

Apprentices: Freezingpaw, Fleetpaw, Lightningpaw, Stormpaw, Thrushpaw, Blackpaw

Kits: Leafkit, Flickkit, Graykit, Whitekit, Falconkit, Flamekit

Queens: Freezeflash, Hawkfur

Elders: Half-Eye

_**SWAMPCLAN**_

LEADER: Marshstar

DEPUTY: Blackfoot

MEDICINE CAT: Hawkheart

Warriors: Ivytail, Mudfoot, Treeclaw, Rockface, Angelpelt, Splashfoot, Flashfur, Patchtalon, Blazewind, Redheart, Whiteflower, Shadefoot, Graywing, Swiftclaw, Wavefoot, Moorheart.

Apprentices: Flamepaw, Lightpaw, Bogpaw, Barkpaw,

Kits: Deerkit, Kinkkit, Ripplekit

Queens: Fernwilt

Elders: Brighttail, Windheart, Misteye

**_ROCKCLAN_**

LEADER: Boulderstar

DEPUTY: Petalfur

MEDICINE CAT: Coalfoot

Warriors: Flowerstem, Snowfoot, Mintwhisker, Airheart, Icepool, Stormclaw, Gorsepelt, Honeyflower, Berryfoot, Flashpelt, Shadowflame, Greenears, Thundershot, Lightningwind.

Apprentices: Wavepaw, Gorsepaw, Bramblepaw.

Kits: Hawkkit, Flamekit.

Queens: Poppyblaze

Elders:

_**EARTHCLAN**_

LEADER: Leafstar

DEPUTY: Silverwillow

MEDICINE CAT: Sparrowheart

Warriors: Griffinheart, Hopesheen, Shineblossom, Ripwave, Flashfoot, Graytail, Windclaw, Gingerclaw, Redheart, Heavyfoot, Smashclaw, Blazetalon, Smalltree.

Apprentices: Goldenpaw, Skullpaw, Silvermist, Skybattle, Chasmclaw.

Kits: Shadekit, Whitekit, Burnkit, Whipkit

Queens: Streakfoot, Robinwing.

Elders: Skyclaw


	2. Dreams

I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I couldn't think of anything else!

**Shame on you!**

I have a voice in my head, and he hates me.

**No, but you need to be more responsible.**

**Shut up. Enjoy and review!**

CHAPTER 2

Dreams

"Come on, Freezingkit! You're too slow!"

The small cat, silvery-white with black stripes and icy blue eyes looked down to find a swamp seeming to claw at his paws. Trying to run, he dug himself deeper into the mud, until he could barely breathe. His "friends" returned and laughed at him as he pitifully tried to stay above the surface.

Freezingpaw jerked up with a gasp, looking around. He was in the Streamclan Apprentice's Den, lying next to Fleetpaw and Lightningpaw, his two closest friends, who were sound asleep. It was nearly Moonhigh.

Slowly, he made his way out into the camp, looking around. Flintfoot, a warrior who was good friends with, walked up to him from his guard post.

"Had the dream again, huh?"

Flintfoot said quietly. Freezingpaw shuddered, his fear getting the better of him and making a tear trickle down his handsome silver and black face. He was about to go back to the den when he remembered that the Fernquiver, the Medicine Cat, had poppy seeds, which were supposed to help with sleep. Walking into the Medicine Den, he looked around, this being the first time in a while he'd been here.

Fernquiver came in from a crack in the stone wall, which was her nest. Yawning, she asked the younger cat what was wrong.

"I can't sleep. I was hoping for some poppy seeds."

The dappled she-cat yawned mightily.

"After that battle, I can't do anything BUT sleep."

She muttered, as she fetched some poppy seeds out of a small niche in the wall.

"Thanks." Called Freezingpaw over his shoulder, as he ran out of the den, having eaten the poppy seeds in about a second.

The medicine cat gazed at him, mulling something over in her mind. With a sigh, she retired to her den to sleep off her exhaustion.


	3. Revelation

I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I couldn't think of anything else!

**Shame on you!**

I have a voice in my head, and he hates me.

**No, but you need to be more responsible.**

**Shut up. Enjoy and review!**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**Dreams**_

"Come on, Freezingkit! You're too slow!"

The small cat, silvery-white with black stripes and icy blue eyes looked down to find a swamp seeming to claw at his paws. Trying to run, he dug himself deeper into the mud, until he could barely breathe. His "friends" returned and laughed at him as he pitifully tried to stay above the surface.

Freezingpaw jerked up with a gasp, looking around. He was in the Streamclan Apprentice's Den, lying next to Fleetpaw and Lightningpaw, his two closest friends, who were sound asleep. It was nearly Moonhigh.

Slowly, he made his way out into the camp, looking around. Flintfoot, Freezingpaw's mentor, walked up to him from his guard post.

"Had the dream again, huh?"

Flintfoot said quietly. Freezingpaw shuddered, his fear getting the better of him and making a tear trickle down his handsome silver and black face. He was about to go back to the den when he remembered that the Fernquiver, the Medicine Cat, had poppy seeds, which were supposed to help with sleep. Walking into the Medicine Den, he looked around, this being the first time in a while he'd been here.

Fernquiver came in from a crack in the stone wall, which was her nest. Yawning, she asked the younger cat what was wrong.

"I can't sleep. I was hoping for some poppy seeds."

The dappled she-cat yawned mightily.

"After that battle, I can't do anything BUT sleep."

She muttered, as she fetched some poppy seeds out of a small niche in the wall.

"Thanks." Called Freezingpaw over his shoulder, as he ran out of the den, having eaten the poppy seeds in about a second.

The medicine cat gazed at him, mulling something over in her mind. With a sigh, she retired to her den to sleep off her exhaustion.

"Freezingpaw doesn't know what he's in for." Murmured the pretty, dappled medicine cat, as she fell into the black pool of sleep.

Back in the Apprentice's den, Freezingpaw was sound asleep until dawn, then he got up, stretched and made his way out into the clearing.


End file.
